It is presently known that many hardback books are originally sold with a paper dust cover. This dust cover is often provided with illustrations, graphics, or other art work which is not otherwise present on the hard cover of the book itself. Additionally, the dust cover is typically of brighter colors and of a more attractive nature than the hard cover. Accordingly, it is most desirable that the dust cover be kept clean, undamaged, and unmarred in use.
In the past, it has typically been known that, over a course of time, the dust cover may become so damaged or soiled that it is no longer attractive, but is simply removed from the book and discarded. It has been found that a substantial portion of the damage which occurs in such dust covers is a result of the fact that the dust covers slide upon or are removable from the books themselves. The loose nature of the dust cover makes its susceptible to ripping, tearing, and other damage.
There is a need in the art for a means for applying a protective laminate over the dust cover itself and to bind or otherwise securedly adhere the dust cover to the hard book cover.